


The Shore

by christinebeckel



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinebeckel/pseuds/christinebeckel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote after 307 from Lexa's perspective. And of course while she is in the very midst of dying, all of Lexa's concern is for Clarke, not herself. This is not her goodbye to Clarke. It is her "until we meet again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shore

The Shore

 

Pain’s a companion I’ve walked with for years,  
Not a friend, nor a foe, nor someone to be feared.  
When my body is broken Pain shouts, “You’re alive.”  
And His wounds make me stronger each time I survive.   
Now my body’s ripped open, my skin’s torn apart.  
But this ache of my flesh can’t compare to my heart’s.  
Because I’ve never known Pain, I now realize,  
The way that you know him in the depths of your eyes.

I dared hope, my Love, we’d have so much more time.  
But here I lay now with your hand clasped in mine.  
Fingers entwined in a puddle of blood.  
Your hand grasps for life, my hand grasps for love.  
Yes you cling to my life as I cling to your love. 

I said “love is weakness.” But you knew I was wrong.  
To make your heart hard does not make it strong.  
A heart carved from stone cannot give one life.   
Though the body survives, the soul slowly dies.  
And I’ve lived in Death’s shadow since the day of my birth,  
Never fearing the day he would take me from Earth.  
But I never dreamed that you’d fall from the sky.  
And now that you’re mine, I’m not ready to die.

You crashed down like thunder, brought me to my knees,  
Then fell in my arms soft as snow blankets trees.  
And I’ve always believed duty’s worth dying for.  
‘Til you showed me that life could be about something more.  
Yes, you made me believe we deserved something more.

I used to gaze at the stars in the night,  
Searching for meaning in their cold distant light.  
I wish I’d known then, you stared down from above.  
For you’ve taught the meaning of life is to love.  
Now I wish I could reach out and wipe your cheek dry.  
And it kills me to know I’m the reason you cry.  
Because the irony is that to make your heart whole,  
I would cut out my own. I would give you my soul.

But I can’t heal your soul and you can’t fix my flesh.  
Just please, Love, do not blame yourself for this mess.  
Your love’s not a curse. Its a gift undeserved.  
Your touch on my skin was a hope only whispered.  
Yes, your breath on my skin was a prayer answered. 

My only regret is to leave you alone.  
You’re the greatest joy that I’ve ever known.  
So please don’t weep for me. The truth is I’m blessed  
To die in your arms and your tender caress.  
And the last words I hear are your prayer of peace  
And a hope or a promise that again we shall meet.  
Those three words left unsaid, I can taste on your lips.  
And the last touch I know is your soft fingertips.

And I beg you have courage. And I pray you believe.  
That though for a time, my Love, you will grieve,  
This is not our end. Death is more than it seems  
And we will meet again in life or in dreams.  
Our love has no ending. No final scene.

My spirit will keep watch through endless black night  
Awaiting the day you’ve completed your fight.  
But please take your time. Remember I swore.  
You have my fealty. I’m eternally yours.  
And I pray that your pain fades with each new sunrise  
And that laughter’s what wrinkles the skin round your eyes.  
For even if you forget me over the years,  
I’ll wait countless lifetimes for you, my Dear.

So find me there laughing on that distant shore  
Where our fingers entwine and our lips meet once more.  
Yes, I will be waiting on that golden shore  
With a smile to match that grin I adore.   
And there you’ll be mine and I shall be yours  
Where life’s not just surviving... It’s oh so much more.


End file.
